Surprise Vacation
by Lucicelo
Summary: Nowaki managed to convince Hiroki to accompany him to a cruise for them to spend some time together away from their jobs. The ship was not what they expected but made the best of it, until odd things started happening to the both of them. In the end, it was the most unexpected thing but it scared Nowaki enough to jump off of the ship with Hiroki. Co-written with klassicmonster
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going on Board..

Nowaki boarded the large cruise boat along with Hiroki. They had planned a vacation together on the water, and Nowaki was excited as can be, considering this was his first time doing something like this. He took his bags with him onto the boat, already feeling the floor shift underneath him. He looked back to his lover,

"Hiro-san, over here!"

The cruise was cheap because the boat was not in best shape, so there was little people present with them.

Hiroki carried his bags onto the ship as he stared at the outside of the ship in disdain. He hoped the interior of the ship wasn't as awful as the outside or he would be having a horrible vacation. Stopping right next to Nowaki, he placed his possessions onto the floor as he located a few people walking on the deck of the ship but they didn't even notice that they were present yet.

He could already feel the excitement coming out of Nowaki in waves. He didn't even have to look at him to know that Nowaki was beyond ecstatic on pulling him on this cruise. At first, he wanted to reject Nowaki's offer but the manipulative giant begged and even pouted which made him crack in the end.

Turning to Nowaki, Hiroki blocked the sun from his eyes when he asked. "You do know which room we have right?"

"Yup. Number 58." Nowaki said as he twirled the room key on his index finger.

"Aren't you excited?" Nowaki was practically bouncing as they made their way to their room. Sure the place was a bit old and rusted, but they had many activities and features, from what Nowaki had read on their pamphlet.

Hiroki gave him a skeptical expression when he told him. "I don't know...are you sure they will have all the junk in the pamphlet you were given by that old woman?" He looked around the ship as he scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, it looks like a dump Nowaki."\

"Don't be like that, Hiro-San." Nowaki hauled his bags higher up his shoulders before going to rub Hiroki's,

"I'm sure we'll find something on this cruise to enjoy."

They stopped once they got to the appropriate room number, and Nowaki used the key to open the door.

"Tah Da-" Nowaki started, but stopped abruptly at the scene of the room. The place was dusty and looked as if it was molding. There was hardly any furniture. Plus, the walls were even starting to peel.

Hiroki looked at the room for a few seconds as he turned to Nowaki. "You were saying?" He walked inside of the room as he placed his bags on the only bed inside of the room.

Nowaki was silent for a moment before he piped with determination,

"We can make this work!"

He went over to help Hiroki unpack. Nowaki was determined not to let anything ruin their vacation. So what if the place wasn't up to par? They could adjust.

Hiroki sighed as he walked into the bathroom to wash his face. "I'll give it a day before you change your mind on that Nowaki." He groaned when he saw the state of the bathroom. "You have got to be kidding me! We seriously need to talk to the staff over their rooms, this is unacceptable!"

"Calm down Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he heard the other ranting off in the bathroom. He looked around the room and saw the single bed lying there. Well, at least they could sleep together. Of course, Nowaki was going to crawl into the other's bed even if there was two.

Hiroki looked over his shoulder when he said. "Those activities better be worth the trip Nowaki! And there better be some good alcohol when we go out for dinner!"

He turned on the faucet so he could wash his face properly and was surprised when no water came out. He rubbed his temples and tried not to yell, all they had to do was find someone who could fix their plumbing or switch them to another room. A much better room with where the bathroom was working properly.

Hiroki didn't even bother turned on the shower. He was sure that one was busted as well and since this room was far away from the ship, no one had taken notice.

Hiroki walked back inside of the room as he stated. "Nowaki, the faucet is busted."

Nowaki couldn't help but chuckle at the other's sharp attitude from inside the bathroom, but his smile dropped when Hiroki told him the news.

"Eh?" He went over to try the faucet and sure enough, it really was busted.

"Maybe we can talk to the manager about this." Nowaki suggested.

Hiroki nodded his head. "You'll have to do it Nowaki, you might even convince the manager to switch our room to something else." He explored the bathroom again when he commented. "It just looks like it's been abandoned."

The way the other put it sent subtle shivers throughout Nowaki's body,

"Don't be like that. I'm sure the last person who roomed here must have just been really messy." Although he couldn't completely convince himself of that fact. The place did look run down and abandoned. Hopefully it was just a coincidence.

"Oh c'mon Nowaki, there is no way the people who run this ship would miss one of their rooms like this." Hiroki went to his bag and took out his water bottle. "Unless the cleaning staff haven't gotten to it yet." He stared at the peeling paint. "Or they are being insanely cheap."

Nowaki smiled while going over and wrapping his arms around Hiroki's waist,

"Wanna go and check the place out?"

Hiroki unscrewed his water bottle as he took a sip and then handed it to Nowaki. "Sure, there has to be something we can do before it sets sail."

Nowaki took the bottle and drank some of it before closing the cap and putting it into one of their luggage bags. He took Hiroki's hand and led them outside. From the distance it didn't seem like any more people were boarding.

"I heard they have a pool here." Nowaki said, and went around the corner and down a flight of stairs.

Hiroki held Nowaki's hand tighter when he said. "You packed some swimming trunks didn't you? You better have because you know mine will not fit you properly."

"Of course I did, don't worry about it." Nowaki smiled back at Hiroki as they made the outdoor pool. He stopped in front of it, and there his smile dropped. The pool was large, but empty. In fact, it looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

Hiroki saw the emptiness of the pool as he let out a sigh. Sure enough another thing went wrong on their trip and they haven't even set sail yet. He kept his comment to himself when he saw the dejected expression on Nowaki's face when he saw the pool as well.

He heard someone giggling near them as he turned to his right and saw nothing. His eyes narrowed as he kept a firm grip on Nowaki's hand as he tried locating the source of the giggle. It sounded like a child but he didn't see any children when he was boarding with Nowaki. In the pamphlet, it held no activities to entertain children. There was no reason for any child to be on board.

Nowaki was too much in the zone of disappointment to notice the strange sounds that were going on around them.

"Maybe we can find something else on this ship." He suggested, though he voice was with less assurance than the first time.

Hiroki didn't hear the noise anymore as he caressed Nowaki's hand. "Don't be down..I'm sure there will be someone to tell us what's going on."

"Yeah." Nowaki looked down at Hiroki, "let's go find the manager or a staff."

They began walking elsewhere on the ship, and Nowaki noticed that the wooden floor kept squeaking beneath his feet. Hopefully the worse case scenario never happens...

Hiroki followed Nowaki as he noticed that some parts of the ship were actually decent looking, maybe they got the bad luck of the draw and got an awful room. By the time they set sail, the captain will explain why a good portion of their ship was in disarray. Or maybe his assumption of their ship being cheap would prove true.

Hiroki sighed as he kept holding Nowaki's hand. "At least it doesn't look like total crap..."

"They have to keep SOME things authentic." Nowaki said with a chuckle. After some walking around, Nowaki decided to ask someone on the ship.

"Excuse me." Nowaki stopped a man with a bushy beard and dirtied overalls, "I was wondering if you knew where the manager of this boat was?"

The man stared at him, before letting out a belching laugh. Nowaki had to step back slightly because the man's breath reeked of fish and sour cream.

"Why, you're looking at him!" The man said while jabbing a stubby finger at himself

Hiroki had an unconvinced look on his face due to the attire of the man in front of him. For a little bit, he had to hold his breath because of the stench and to be somewhat polite in not bringing it up. He breathed in Nowaki's cologne and that canceled out the stench of this so called 'captain'.

"You're the captain of this ship?" Hiroki inquired as he tried hiding the suspicion in his voice.

"Aye," the man mused with a toothy grin. One of his teeth was missing. The man looked and acted like a pirate; all he was missing was a peg leg and an eye patch.

"Uhm, well..." Nowaki said as he decided to go along with it, "we just wanted to talk about our room? It's a bit run down..."

"Which room ya got?" The man asked.

Hiroki answered. "Number 58." He scoffed when he said. "Are all of the rooms on this ship abandoned looking or is it just that one?"

He noticed another couple passing by with their luggage in their arms. Hiroki felt a sense of relief that he saw actual people walking about, he thought they were the only ones on board. There was also a group of teenagers voicing their complaints of a lack of a pool and their voices only grew louder.

The man's smile dropped and his face paled as Hiroki uttered the number.

"That's-...Unfortunate."

For some reason, the way the man was saying it made Nowaki squirm.

"Is there another room that we can use instead?" He asked. The man pressed his finger to his lips, and shook his head sadly.

"I could offer you two the storage room though."

Nowaki cringed at the thought of sleeping in a cramped room. His limbs wouldn't be able to take it.

Hiroki frowned as he pointed to Nowaki. "I don't think so, he is way too big to fit in a measly storage room. Especially if I am going to be sharing with him, we will be cramped up in that small room the whole time we are here!"

"Ah, well..." The man rubbed the back of his head, "Your loss then. We really don't have any other rooms available though."

Nowaki sighed while gazing down at Hiroki. He wasn't quite sure what they could do now.

Hiroki tried hard not to get annoyed when he said. "Also, our faucet is busted and we need someone to fix it."

The man rubbed his beard for a while in thought, "We could get a crew to provide a water basin, and refill it every morning. Providing for a plumber would be too costly."

Nowaki stared at the man in a bit of disbelief. They couldn't even find a guy who can work a screw?

Hiroki held Nowaki's hand in a death grip in order to control his anger. "You mean to tell me, I have to call your staff every single day just to take a bath or wash my own face? Hell just give me the tools, I'l fix it myself."

Nowaki ran his thumb over Hiroki's knuckles in order to calm him down. Meanwhile, the captain seemed to hardly notice their distress. He picked at his ears while saying,

"Fine, fine...they're in the storage room, come with me."

They followed the captain to the destination, and Nowaki whispered little reassurances on the way. The captain glanced back at them before clearing his throat, "So uh...Are you two friends or?"

"Boyfriends." Nowaki corrected with a meek smile on his face. Meanwhile, the captain's seemed to darken.

"That's a shame..." He mumbled under his breath.

Hiroki arched a brow when he heard him quite clearly. "We're not here to listen to your close minded shit." He let go of Nowaki's hand as picked up the tool box. "And by the way, I don't get crap from my family because they absolutely love the hell out of this guy." He gripped the handle of the tool box as he stormed off.

"Ah, Hiro-San wait!" Nowaki ran to catch up to the other while glancing back at the captain, who were an awestruck look on his face.

"I think we should have been a bit nicer to the captain. He did try to help us afterall." Nowaki said as he grasped Hiroki's free hand. Though he had to admit, the way Hiroki defended their relationship sent warm flutters to his heart.

Hiroki scoffed. "If I don't take shit from my old man, I'm not taking shit from anyone." He looked at another direction when he said. "Besides, father always said to protect who you care about and he did the same for mother." He rolled his eyes. "That so called captain didn't help at all, I'm the one fixing our damn faucet."

"Hiro-San is amazing!" Nowaki gushed, and pressed close in order to nuzzle his cheek against the side of Hiroki's head.

"I'll try and help." Though fixing the faucet wasn't what Nowaki thought he would be doing to start off their vacation.

They made it back to their room when Hiroki sighed. "I didn't think fixing our own plumbing would be the start if our vacation." He rubbed his temples. "You do know you might end up being bored if you are helping me Nowaki."

He opened the door to their room as he went straight to the bathroom and placed the tool box next to the sink. "It might just be a blockage in the piping if we are lucky or the water down below was turned off by accident."

"Don't worry. The work will get done faster with two people." Nowaki wasn't as skilled as Hiroki in handling technical issues. The most he could do is pass Hiroki the materials while the other worked.

I guess so." Hiroki sighed. "I'm sure we're not the first people to complain since I saw a group getting pissed off over the pool."

Hiroki crouched down and started working on the piping as he looked over his shoulder. "Pass me that wrench please."

Nowaki gave Hiroki the appropriate tool and crouched down alongside the other. He rested his cheek on his palm,

"The boat should be leaving soon. At least we still have the view to look at." He said, still being as optimistic as ever. Or trying to.

Hiroki nodded his head as he pushed his bangs out of his face. "It's even better in the nighttime with all the stars in the sky.." He turned on the faucet again to check if the water would run again, when it didn't, he shut it off.

He stood up as he placed the wrench in the sink. "I'm going to have to go down below to shut off the water before I can do anything. It might just be a simple blockage from what I can tell, you'll be okay by yourself right?"

"Ah, yeah." Nowaki smiled, and watched Hiroki leave the room.

Suddenly, the atmosphere felt a whole lot darker. Nowaki looked around at the stained walls and tried to reassure himself that the place was just old. The creaking of the floors, howling of the wind, and strange static noises was all because of age. But he was still trembling.

* * *

Right away, Hiroki found a young woman and asked her to take him to where the water pipes were. She gave him an unsure expression as she took him to a door marked 'employees only' which she described went directly where the water supply was. Opening the door, she took a few steps inside as she flipped a switch, Hiroki thanked her when he walked down the stairs.

He thought he caught a glimpse of the young woman smirking as she closed the door but Hiroki thought it was a trick of the light.

Hiroki quickly made it down the stairs as the temperature went down rapidly. He shivered slightly as he rubbed his arms while looking for the main water pipes which connected to the different rooms on the ship. When he made it to the bottom, he saw countless pipes going to different directions, it would make things so much easier if he found the shutoff valve immediately.

He rubbed his arms as a chill went up his spine when he felt someone watching him. His eyes narrowed as he kept walking on forward and he thought he heard a child whispering to him. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw a flash of white running to a different direction. Hiroki kept on moving forward and felt the back of his shirt being pulled back.

Hiroki immediately turned to chastise whoever was bothering him only to see the same flash of white and now it was in a form of a child. He heard the same giggling from before as the child ran into the hall. Following the child, Hiroki was going to give her the lecture of a lifetime for being so reckless and then lecture the parents for letting their child roam around a ship by herself.

He made it around the corner and lost sight of the kid immediately as he swore under his breath. "Shit...where did the brat go?"

Hiroki heard the giggling as he snapped his head to the right and saw the girl running on forward. "Wait! You are not supposed to be running down here kid! Where are your parents?!"

It was as if the child didn't hear his questions as she giggled yet again and kept on running.

Hiroki groaned as he ran after her. "I am not supposed to be rounding up wayward kids."

She suddenly stopped as she pointed to the large water tank with a smile on her face.

Hiroki stopped a few feet away from her as he got a good look at this child. He noticed that her bangs were too long and covered her eyes, he wondered how she was able to evade him so easily without hesitating on where to run. Though, he wasn't about to question this when he had work to do and he was too tired to lecture the kid anyway.

He walked to the water tank and found the shutoff valve and noticed that it was actually turned off. Hiroki sighed as he rubbed his temples before he turned it on. He didn't know how the staff could miss something like turning on the water for the whole ship but it was none of his business. At least tonight he would be able to take a shower and wash his face.

Hiroki turned to the kid when he told her in a stern voice, "Go back to your parents, kid, you can't be down here."

She nodded her head with a giggle as she ran to the direction they just ran from and Hiroki sighed. It was a good thing he had practice dealing with his cousins kids or he would have a shorter temper with younger children. At least he knew it was this girl giggling earlier that day and it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Hiroki walked back in the direction he came from and found it easy since he remembered where he came from. He made it to the hall he was walking through before and walked toward the stairs. Hiroki walked through the door and closed the door properly as he made his way down the hall.

He was about to enter his room when he saw the girl from earlier, he asked her. "Excuse me, did a girl walk down this hall before I came from downstairs?"

Hiroki noticed that the young woman's face paled and her eyes widened. "A-A girl? Sir, we don't have children on this vessel and none of the passengers so far have brought any children on board. You must be mistaken."

He frowned and he caught a flash of white from the corner of his eyes. "There is no mistaking the fact that I saw that girl running around where I was without supervision. Keep a better watch on kids running down the pipes, she could have gotten hurt and your crew would be held accountable."

Hiroki walked back inside of his room as the young girl mumbled when she walked away. "But...there are no children on this ship though...I know there isn't...the captain made sure of it."

* * *

Nowaki tried to distract himself the best he could during the time Hiroki was gone. He tried the faucet again but it didn't seem to work yet. He looked around the room and rubbed his arms as he felt the goosebumps rising from his skin. Shit, he needed to stay calm.

"It's just your imagination, Nowaki." The tall man whispered to himself while hugging himself tightly. Still, he kept trembling. Nowaki chewed on his lower lip before deciding to leave the room for a bit. He went out of the room, and was shocked to see that the boat had already left the harbor. He hadn't even heard a horn or a signal of their departure yet. Nowaki gazed down the long walkway of the boat for signs of Hiroki,

"Hiro-san?" He called in a shaky voice. Christ, he knew he should have just went with Hiroki to begin with.

Hiroki went directly into the bathroom as he turned on the faucet and was relived to see water coming out. "At least this is ONE problem solved, I can tolerate the shitty room if the water works." He shut off the faucet when he realized that he didn't hear Nowaki calling out for him.

He walked out of the bathroom when he saw that the room was void of Nowaki's presence. Their bags were still on their bed and nothing seemed to be out of place. It looked like Nowaki definitely got bored and left to walk around the ship on his own, not that he blamed him. He knew he took too long down below and he would have taken longer if it wasn't for that child showing him the way.

Which reminded him, he was going to keep an eye for the kid when he was in the main dining room with Nowaki for dinner. At least he would know she made it back to her parents safely.

Like an idiot, Nowaki decided to walk deeper down the walkway. He continued to call for Hiroki while pulling his jacket tighter around his body. Where was everybody? Nowaki was sure he had seen people walking by when they were testing out the faucet earlier. But now the place was completely void of people. Nowaki breathed out shakily and took out his cellphone and dialed Hiroki's number. He stopped by the railing of the boat while holding the phone to his ear.

Please answer...

Hiroki jumped when he heard his phone ring from his pocket as he dug it out of his pocket. He thought for a second that it could be Akihiko calling just to annoy him on his vacation but he checked the caller I.D. Hiroki rolled his eyes as he smiled lightly when he saw Nowaki's picture appear on the screen.

He answered it after a few seconds. "Nowaki? Where are you? I came back and I didn't find you inside of our room, did you get bored like I predicted?"

Nowaki opened his mouth, but only air came out, so he shut it and tried again,

"Hi..Hiro-san...I'm scared." He whispered while gazing back. The path he had come from was suddenly covered with fog. It wasn't there before. Nowaki also hadn't seen Hiroki around before he left, so how did he get there so fast?

Hiroki had to strain his ears but he heard it very clearly, he asked him again. "Nowaki, where are you?"

"I-I," Nowaki glanced around him, "I don't know...It's too foggy to tell. I didn't go very far though, I don't think." From the distance, he could hear a ringing, and the faint sound of giggles. It made his hands shake, and Nowaki had to use all his strength to not drop the phone.

Hiroki went to the door and opened it as he kept the phone to his ear. "Where were you before you entered the hall Nowaki, I can meet you there before you walk any further." He kept a calm voice because he could tell Nowaki was getting scared out of his wits.

"I was just in our room before coming to the hall...?" Nowaki's brain wasn't working too well, as it was occupied with other thoughts. "I think I had turned a left somewhere. I'm near the railing, if-if that helps." Nowaki heard the giggling sounds coming closer, and he shut his eyes in order to try and keep his focus. The last thing he wanted to do was get into another panic attack.

Hiroki closed the door to their room as he walked down the hall when he said. "Alright, I am walking down the hall. Keep talking to me Nowaki."

"Do you think we'll be able to get off the ship? Being here is just making me really uncomfortable." Nowaki said as he peeked to look for Hiroki.

Hiroki said as he walked even further down the hall. "Nowaki, you were the one most excited to come on this ship and you convinced me of all people to come along with you. Besides, once they set sail they don't go back to shore unless it's a real emergency.

"I know but-" Nowaki let out a squeak when he heard a thump from nearby. Hiroki was right though, it WAS his idea to go on this whole trip, so he was going to have to suck in up in order for both of them to have a good time. "W-Where are you now? I don't see you." Though it was hard to see anything in this thick fog.

Hiroki made a left when he heard Nowaki's voice as he exclaimed. "Nowaki! I'm right in front of you! Keep on walking!"

Nowaki did, and he closed his phone when he saw a presence a few feet in front of him. The fog cleared as he got closer, and Nowaki was able to see his lover clearly.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried and threw himself onto the other, holding him tight. Ah, he was so relieved.

Hiroki ended the call and put the phone in his pocket as wrapped his arms around him. "What exactly made you scared, Nowaki? It's just a boat." He asked him as he watched the fog dissipate in front of him.

"I kept hearing weird noises and seeing things." Nowaki said as he didn't let go. Whenever he was around Hiroki, he felt safe.

"Plus, that captain was strange. He had a almost pained look on his face as we were leaving." Nowaki remembered how he had glanced back as they were walking away.

Hiroki scoffed. "That captain is no help and you know it, it's a good thing we don't have to deal with him for most of our trip." He sighed as he rubbed Nowaki's back to make him feel more comfortable. "I had a weird experience too..you see down in the pipes, I saw this little girl running around and all she did was giggle at me. She led me to the water tank but she just giggled the whole time...weird kid I guess. Her parents should keep a better eye on their kid."

Nowaki remembered the giggling he had hear earlier, and shuddered.

"I-it didn't say children were allowed on this ship, o-on the pamphlet." Nowaki stated. That was one of the reasons why Nowaki had chosen this cruise; because of the lack of children.

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently this girl is here on the ship and I told her was to go back to her parents which I guess she did because I haven't seen her."

"Neh Hiro-San..." Nowaki whispered while leaning close to the other's ear, "don't you think this place is kind of...Weird?"

"..I guess so.." He looked around the area. "Though it doesn't seem too bad to me."

Nowaki's face suddenly paled as a possibility occurred to him,

"What if... What if this place is haunted?"

"There's no way its haunted, why would they sail in the first place?" Hiroki asked.

"That is true." Nowaki said, though he was still a bit concerned. "Anyways, let's go back in...I think the fog is coming back." He glanced around and saw the white mist closing in on them again.

Hiroki nodded his head as he looked on ahead. "Do you want to shower first Nowaki? I managed to get the water running in the sink so I think the shower works now."

"Alright." Nowaki smiled and followed Hiroki back into their room. He got out his clean clothes, a towel, and some shampoo. Nowaki took them into the showers and began to undress. Hopefully he'll be able to forget about all of this by tonight.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiroki was already situated in their bed which he was surprised to notice they didn't have anything wrong with them. Though, he was still hesitant in sleeping in that bed but they couldn't sleep on the chairs so they would have to risk it. The pillows were decent enough but he sprayed some of his cologne on them to make them smell better.

He opened up the novel that he took out if his bag while he let out deep sigh. He kept an ear out for anything suspicious since he thought about what Nowaki told him, what they have experienced so far was strange. Maybe when they went to dinner they might hear from the other passengers if they had anything odd happening to them.

Nowaki got into the showers and allowed the water to wash over him, ridding him of the sweat. At least they had warm water...Though it sometimes altered from warm and cold. Nowaki stood there for a bit just to clear his head of his worries, before he started scrubbing his hair with the shampoo. Once he was finished, he turned off the water and dried himself off with the towel and then got dressed in his pajamas. Nowaki walked out of the bathroom while rubbing his damp hair with the towel.

"Do you want to use it, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked up from the novel in his hands as he nodded his head. "Sure," He closed the book and stood up from the bed as he dug out his towel and his shampoo from his bag before he ventured inside of the bathroom.

He didn't bother closing the door as he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower. Putting out his hand under the water to test the temperature, he stood there in the nude as he shivered from the lack of clothing. When he found that it was warm enough, he got inside of the shower and wet his hair.

Nowaki sat down on the bed and rested his weight on his palms. His gaze found the other's body peeking from the showers, and he flushed. Nowaki grabbed a water bottle from his duffel bag and chugged it down to try and calm his hormones. Hiroki had an ability to get Nowaki turned on in any situation and any time.

Hiroki lathered up some shampoo in his hands before he started washing his hair. He added more shampoo in his hands before he washed his chest and his arms. He left the soap in his hair so he would rinse himself off all at once and wouldn't have to worry about taking too much time in the shower.

He was thinking about what they could order for dinner later, after all this activity he realize that he was hungry. Hiroki bent down to wash his legs and from his peripheral vision, he thought he saw something in the mirror. Waiting a few seconds, he snapped to his right but saw nothing when he stared at it. He frowned as he kept his eyes on the mirror for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes and continued on washing himself.

Nowaki finished half the bottle before putting it on the counter beside the bed and laying down on the stiff mattress. He stared up at the black hue ceiling. Everything about this ship was suddenly creeping him out. But Nowaki tried to focus his mind on why they were here: to enjoy each other's company.

Hiroki rinsed off all of the suds as he turned off the water and got out of the tub. He grabbed his towel and then dried his hair slightly before drying the rest of his body. Putting the towel around his neck, Hiroki walked out of the bathroom and stood right beside the door.

He asked Nowaki. "Nowaki, are we going to go eat dinner later or are we going in the morning to eat breakfast?"

"Well we could-" Nowaki started as he swung his legs on the side of the bed and sat upright. He caught the other's naked body and flushed; his thought completely leaving him. "Uh...It-it's up to you." He responded and looked to the side to press the back of his hand against his lips. Shit, Hiroki knew how Nowaki felt about him going around like that. Still he's doing things like this.

Hiroki arched a brow at Nowaki's curt answer as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know if you are hungry or not. Besides, you were the one that wanted to see if the food was good as it was described on the pamphlet which I have to say I want to find out myself."

"Al-Alright, we'll go." Nowaki said as he stood up quickly. "Go get dressed." He was definitely going to get Hiroki for this when they come back.

Nowaki zipped open his bag and took out a fresh pair of clothes before changing where he stood.

Hiroki felt Nowaki's gaze on him as he changed into his clothes. He purposely put on his clothes at a slow pace while he stared at Nowaki from the corner of his eyes. It was fun to tease Nowaki, especially when he knew he wouldn't do anything since they were both hungry. It was also to keep his lover's mind off of the odd things happening on the ship, from the way Nowaki was staring at him, it worked like a charm.

When he was finished, he placed his phone and his wallet inside of his pockets before he put on his shoes. He stuck his tongue at Nowaki as he walked to the door and waited for Nowaki so they could go to the dining room.

Nowaki was practically salivating at the sight, and he wouldn't be able to look away even if he wanted to. Nowaki followed Hiroki out of the room as the two of them made their way to the dining room across the ship. On the way, Nowaki walked beside Hiroki and groped the other's butt cheek as payback for what happened back there.

Hiroki glared at Nowaki for the action but instead of saying anything he groped Nowaki's ass instead. There was no one around to see them so they could get away with it. He gave him a good squeeze before he patted his ass and walked a few steps ahead.

Nowaki let out a sound of surprise at the attack back at him, and quickened his steps in order to catch up with Hiroki. He grasped the other's hand as they arrived at the dining room, which was almost scarce of people.

* * *

The dinning room was more decent than their room and Hiroki let a sigh of relief. His stomach growled as he watched the couple he saw earlier eating a good looking dinner. Hiroki felt Nowaki's hand tightening around his own, he didn't know if Nowaki was still scared from what happened earlier but at least they were in a room full of people.

Nowaki was just a bit nervous. Though he wasn't exactly sure what he was nervous of. He followed Hiroki to a seat and they sat down on the squeaky chairs and waited for the waiter to come with their menus.

"You can order first." Nowaki smiled at Hiroki from across the table.

Hiroki nodded his head when he said. "Alright, the steak I saw on our way over here looked good so I might get that."

Nowaki nodded and waited with Hiroki for a waiter. Nobody came for a while, and Nowaki's expression crinkled.

"Maybe they didn't see us come in." Nowaki reasoned while standing up and making his way to the kitchen door. But before he could peek inside, the door swung open and out came another grizzly looking man.

"Woah there, sorry about that." The man laughed. Nowaki let out a nervous laugh of his own,

"Uhm, I was wondering if-"

"Ah, did I keep you waiting? Sorry sorry, I'm coming right now." The man gave another hearty laugh before heading to their table. Nowaki blinked, a bit confused, before following the man.

Hiroki waited at the table as he tapped his fingers on the surface as he tried not to get impatient. His stomach growled as Hiroki sighed, he hoped there was good food on this ship. They should at least give them great tasting food when a lot of things on this ship were either broken or misleading from the pamphlet.

Hiroki noticed a man coming to their table as he observed him and didn't say anything.

"Sorry about the wait." The man said as Nowaki sat back down. "What could I get for you two?"

Nowaki smiled at Hiroki as he waited for the other to order first.

Hiroki told him. "I'm getting the steak, medium rare, with a steamed potato and a ceaser salad. What about you Nowaki?"

"I'll have a clam chowder, a plain salad, and what do you have for fish?" Nowaki asked.

"We've got mackerel." The man responded.

"I'll have that then." Nowaki said, and handed the man his menu.

"Great! And would that be wine for the both of you or?" The man glanced between Hiroki and Nowaki.

Hiroki turned to Nowaki when he asked him. "Do you want to share with me or do you want something else? I don't mind either way."

"We'll share it." Nowaki said, and the man nodded before heading off back towards the kitchen. Nowaki saw the man putting on a chef's hat on the way inside. _They must be short on staff..._

Hiroki arched a brow when he said. "I didn't expect you to share with me, I thought you didn't like wine all that much."

Nowaki shrugged before resting his arms on the table,

"It's romantic, so why not?" He said with a grin. Hiroki had a tendency to over drink at times. This way, the chances of that happening were smaller; or at least they'd get drunk together.

Hiroki patted Nowaki's shoulder as he shook his head in amusement. "The only thing left is that you managed to get someone to get candles and someone playing some instrument to set the mood or something..." He paused before he asked Nowaki. "You didn't do that did you?"

Nowaki chuckled as he leaned closer, "No but do you want me to?" He asked in a teasing tone while glancing to the side in imitation.

Hiroki made a face when he said. "If you dare do any of those things, I will leave you here and go to our room by myself."

Nowaki expression dropped and he quickly grasped Hiroki's hands,

"Hiro-San," he whined just as the waiter/chef came with their meals and wine.

"Enjoy." The man smiled after pouring their glasses, and left.

Hiroki thanked the server and waited until the man was long gone when he leaned close to Nowaki with a slight smirk. "I am only kidding Nowaki, I would leave you by yourself."

Nowaki breathed a sigh of relief and nodded with a smile. They began eating in a comfortable silence, though Nowaki kept glancing around while sipping his soup. The place was awfully quiet, even for a sophisticated restaurant.

Hiroki finished his salad as he noticed that Nowaki's attention was somewhere else. "Is there something wrong Nowaki?" Hiroki asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"Huh?" Nowaki whipped his attention back to Hiroki. "No, I was just... I just find it strange how quiet this place is. No one's smiling or anything."

He did notice a smile on one of the women at a table, but it quickly faded as she looked back down at her meal.

Hiroki took notice of the strange atmosphere as well. "It really is strange..no one else is talking." He leaned closer to Nowaki and whispered. "You don't think the same thing that happened to us, happened to them right?"

What the other said sent shivers through Nowaki's spine.

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like this place is haunted." Nowaki whined while chewing on a piece of lettuce.

Hiroki frowned. "It shouldn't be but.." He reached out and patted Nowaki's hand. "Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure what happened to us was a one time thing and there is nothing wrong."

Nowaki swallowed the salad in his mouth then gave a weary smile.

"Yeah. Let's just try to enjoy ourselves as much as possible on this trip."

Hiroki sipped more of his wine and ate a piece of his steak before he spoke. "On the bright side, this is the first real vacation we have had in months."

Nowaki nodded as he finished his salad and began on his mackerel.

"I missed spending moments like this together. It's really nice."

Hiroki finished his wine as he poured himself another glass. "That's true...we should go abroad to that one place you wanted to go to in Europe when we have another vacation. We have enough savings to actually go there and spend a good week there." Hiroki placed his glass on the table. "I forgot, was it Italy or France?"

"France." Nowaki said while bringing the glass of wine to his lips. "But we can go wherever you'd like." He took a sip and tried to hold back from wincing at the strong flavor. He usually didn't drink wine, so the taste knocked him at the back of the head.

"I don't mind going to France, I keep getting told that the food and wine is pretty good." Hiroki noticed Nowaki's reaction after drinking more wine. "You don't have to force yourself to drink it if it is too much for you Nowaki." He teased him as he sipped more wine.

Nowaki let out a small laugh as he set his glass down on the table. "It's alright. Better than having you down the whole thing by yourself." He said as he took another bite of mackerel.

Hiroki narrowed his eyes when he said. "Is this because of the last time I got drunk, I practically fondled you in front of all those people?"

Nowaki nearly choked on another sip of wine, "H-Hiro-san!" He said in a loud whisper and glanced around. Luckily, it didn't seem like anybody heard them. "At least lower your voice, geez..." He glanced at Hiroki with a slight flush in his cheeks.

Hiroki sipped more wine as he smirked. "Oh c'mon Nowaki, don't tell me that you were embarrassed by that? Normally, you wouldn't care about all that."

Nowaki's flush grew redder and he ducked his head down to stuff his face with mackerel. Hiroki knew him like a book, and that wasn't always such a good thing.

Hiroki let out a slight chuckle as he sipped more wine while watching Nowaki trying to hide his embarrassment. His lover was so entertaining and he loved teasing him when he had the opportunity to do it. He ate more of his food while he tried not to crack a smile at when Nowaki almost dropped his glass of wine when he reached for it.

Nowaki took another shaky sip of wine to wash down the fish, then placed it back down on the table. He wiped his mouth with the napkin on the table and waited for Hiroki to finish. Watching his lover helped him to calm down a bit.

Many people view Hiroki as a serious and hard-edge man, but Nowaki knows all the right buttons to push to get the other to spout certain things that were far from serious.

Hiroki finished his meal as he downed the last bit of his wine and poured himself another glass. It took a lot of alcohol to make him drunk off his ass and he knew his limit before he went crazy. Well at times he forgot about his limit but that was real rare and it almost never happened.

He heard a couple in the other table chattering to each other in low voices and he tried not to listen to them. When the topic of the off fog came up, Hiroki was suspicious on wanting to know the experiences of the other people but he didn't want to seem nosy. He turned to Nowaki and noticed him staring right at him as he looked the other way with a slight flush to his cheeks. Was he caught listening to those people?

The other's flustered expression made the tips of Nowaki's lips curl into a smile. He reached a hand over and touched the top of Hiroki's hand, which was holding his glass. He stroked Hiroki's knuckles in a loving manner, without much meaning behind the gesture.

Hiroki gripped the glass when he realized what Nowaki was doing. The tender manner he caressed his knuckles, the innocent smile on Nowaki's face, he knew he was doing this as payback for his earlier comment. His cheeks turned more pink as he tried not to take back his hand like he usually did.

Nowaki pulled back his hand when he saw the waiter/chef coming towards their table.

"I hope you two enjoyed the food." The man said while clasping his hands together.

Nowaki nodded and asked for the bill before paying for the food.

Hiroki gulped down the rest of his wine when Nowaki took his hand off of him. He kept his eyes on him as he carefully placed him glass on the table.

"You ready to go?" Nowaki smiled to Hiroki when the waiter thanked them and left.

Hiroki nodded his head. "Sure let's get going."

* * *

On the way back to their room, it was already dark. The waves slapped against the side of the ship loudly, causing the floor to sway subtly from side to side. Nowaki tried to focus his attention on Hiroki as he grasped onto the other's hand while walking back to their room.

Hiroki managed to keep himself from falling onto the floor when he lost his footing for a second. He wasn't used to walking on a ship when it was moving so much. The grip on his hand tightened as he looked up and saw Nowaki looking down at him.

"You alright?" Nowaki looked to Hiroki with a worried expression as he kept a firm grip on the other's hand. He had a tendency to worry about the other getting hurt, even though Hiroki had a tendency to get hurt easily.

"I'm fine, the ship just took me by surprise that's all." Hiroki told Nowaki as he looked the other way.

Nowaki nodded and led Hiroki into their room before shutting the door. Luckily, it seemed like the manager was able to replace the broken lightbulb while they were away.

Hiroki let out a sigh as he rubbed his belly and walked inside of the room. "That was seriously some good food..."

"Mmhmm..." Nowaki hummed as he took a few steps closer and hugged the other from behind,

"Hiro-san...You smell like wine."

Hiroki arched a brow as he leaned against Nowaki's chest. "And you needed to say I smell like wine because?"

"Because you set the mood right up." Nowaki said in a quiet voice before delivering soft kisses along Hiroki's neck.

Hiroki let out a sigh as he felt Nowaki's tender kisses on his neck. "Oh really?"

Nowaki chuckled before tilting Hiroki's chin back to connect their lips. Meanwhile, his other hand trailed down the other's arm.

Hiroki's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck and pulled their bodies close. He kissed him back as he felt those warm hands caressing his body.

Nowaki never broke the kiss even as he guided them to the bed. When he felt his leg touch the mattress, Nowaki pushed the other onto the bed and climbed on top. Even for a run-down ship, their beds were still soft and comfortable.

Hiroki pulled Nowaki on top of him as he deepened the kiss. He got comfortable on the sheets as he caressed Nowaki's sides and sneaked his hands underneath his shirt. He felt Nowaki's soft and warm skin underneath his fingertips as he pushed up Nowaki's shirt.

Nowaki groaned at the touch and began grinding his chest and crouch against Hiroki's.

He impatiently tugged the other's pants down in order to slip one hand down Hiroki's boxers, brushing against the other's heat.

Hiroki hitched his breath as he felt Nowaki touching his dick. He broke the kiss as he started nibbling Nowaki's neck, leaving kiss marks in places he was sure Nowaki would need his turtleneck to hide.

Nowaki shifted his hand to caress the side of Hiroki's thigh and massage it softly. His other hand went up to entangle in Hiroki's hair. The other's kisses sent shudders throughout his body.

Hiroki continued on kissing Nowaki's neck up to his lips as he kissed him deeply. He let Nowaki caress his body without a care in the world as he focused his attention on Nowaki. Hiroki lifted up his leg as he managed to touch Nowaki's dick and it was already hard.

Nowaki dominated the kiss; he was determined to steal away Hiroki's supply of oxygen.

He removed his hand and soon began grinding his hips against the other. The friction always drove him insane, and Nowaki let out a ragged breath before tugging on Hiroki's lower lip and getting it swollen.

Hiroki moaned through all the caresses, the kisses, everything was making him insane. He put his hands all through Nowaki's hair as he grabbed some handfuls.

Nowaki grinned against the other's lips, liking how he was making his lover react. He soon decided to take it up a notch, and hastily stripped off his shirt and jeans in order to grind his exposed dick against Hiroki's clothed crotch. He bit his lower lip when the tingles shot through his body.

Hiroki groaned from the friction and kissed him again. He reached down and grabbed a hold of Nowaki's cock as he stroked it slowly.

Nowaki cursed under his breath when he felt something hot wrap around his cock. He gripped tightly onto Hiroki's hips and pressed his crotch firmer against the other's hand, letting the feeling travel through him.

Hiroki smirked as he applied pressure when he moved his hand up and down Nowaki's dick. "Is something wrong, Nowaki?" He managed to ask Nowaki before their hips grind on each other.

Nowaki gave a shaky grin before leaning in and nipping at Hiroki's neck. He wasn't about to let the other have all the fun.

"So sly..." He replied with a chuckle as he left marks on the skin, to pay back for the ones Hiroki had left on him earlier.

Hiroki managed to take off his shirt as he tossed it aside. "You better not leave...ah..any of them too visible..I don't have any turtlenecks like you."

Nowaki smiled and softly kissed the love marks that he left.

"Don't worry, I'll lend one of mine to you if you need it." After saying that, Nowaki pressed his cock back against Hiroki's thigh. He then rummaged in the pockets of his discarded jeans for the small bottle of lube he hid inside earlier, before they had left for dinner.

Hiroki told Nowaki with a slight pout. "I will look like I am swallowed up in any of your shirts, Nowaki." He crossed his arms across his chest as he checked down and tried to see any of the markings.

"Aww, but I think you look good in them." Nowaki said half the truth; the other half was a tease. He squeezed some of the cool liquid onto his fingers and closed the bottle before putting it to the side.

"Though if my shirts covered so much of you, that means I can leave marks anywhere and it wouldn't matter." Nowaki stated while bending down to kiss Hiroki's exposed stomach. He pressed his lubricated fingers against his lover's exposed entrance and prodded the opening.

Hiroki hissed his as he held onto the sheets on the bed. "O-Of course you would think that..." He relaxed as he felt cool gel and Nowaki's gentle kisses on his skin.

"But isn't it true?" Nowaki hummed while gently staring to push a finger inside Hiroki. The warmth made him want to groan, but he held it back by nipping at the skin on the other's abdomen.

Hiroki winced at the bite which distracted him from the finger entering his ass. He looked down at Nowaki with narrowed eyes. "Only you would think that..."

"But you're not opposing the idea." Nowaki stated while pushing his finger until he was at the knuckles. He slowly moved it back and forth before adding a second finger and using them to push apart Hiroki's tight walls,

"Which means our minds think alike."

"S-Shut up!" Hiroki denied it as he covered his eyes with his forearm. "You're the weird one."

Nowaki grinned at the other's reaction as he continued to do what he was doing.

"Hiro-san is so cute." He coos and placed a kiss on Hiroki's chest. Nowaki removed his fingers when he felt it was enough prepping, and shifted on top of Hiroki. He slipped off his shirt and tossed it to the side, and then leaned down to nudge Hiroki's jawline with his nose, "I'm going in now."

Hiroki moved his arm aside as he glared at him and he poked his chest. "I am not cute." He pecked Nowaki's cheek as he wrapped his arms around him. "I am at least somewhat handsome." He relaxed against the bed as he felt the tip of Nowaki's cock touching his entrance.

"Such an egoist." Nowaki laughed, but soon quieted while he began pushing into the other. One hand grasped Hiroki's waist while the other guided his cock deeper into that warmth.

Hiroki whimpered as he held Nowaki closer to his body. "This coming from the guy..who...ah...calls me ..handsome all the time. Unless you are lying..." He looked at Nowaki with a smirk on his face.

Nowaki returned the look with a nip at Hiroki's lower lip. He thrusted the rest of his length inside the other, shuddering at the immediate tightening around him.

Hiroki let out a choked moan as he felt himself being stretched out by Nowaki's cock. He dug his nails in his back and held onto him as he got used to the feeling. He connected their lips in a light kiss.

The kiss was a sign, for Nowaki, to keep going. And he did. He moved his hips at a slow pace at first, trying to mask any pain for Hiroki by kissing him on the lips and neck. The bed underneath them was squeaking considerably. Luckily, they didn't have any direct neighbors on this ship.

Hiroki's face flushed when he heard the bed squeaking underneath them. He vaguely wondered if they had any neighbors but he doubted it. They would've heard people earlier in the evening. Also a good majority were at dinner so he was sure no one was there.

His nails scratched Nowaki's back slightly as he heard him hitch his breath while kissing his neck. He felt Nowaki thrusting into him and began hearing the sweet words Nowaki whispered to him in bed

Nowaki soon began to speed up, and the sound of their heart beats and moaning drowned out the squeaking.

"So hot..." Nowaki breathed out against Hiroki's ear as he tried to keep his pace as steady as possible.

Hiroki held onto him, his legs wrapped around tightly around Nowaki's waist as he threw his head back. "N-Nowaki! Go faster!"

Nowaki's blunt nails dug into the other's hips as he obeyed the demand. The faster he went, the fuzzier and lighter his head seemed to feel.

Nowaki entangled his fingers in Hiroki's hair, then moved it to the back of the other's head in order to bring Hiroki's face closer. He captured those lips in hungry kiss, drinking up all the noises and expressions he was getting from his lover. Nowaki began angling his thrusts as well, wanting to get every side of Hiroki exposed.

Hiroki felt himself going over the edge as he returned the kiss. It quickly turned into a sloppy one as their tongues pushed against each other. His tightened their grip on Nowaki's waist, the sensations were building up as he moaned in abandon.

Hiroki soon broke the kiss when he uttered. "Ngh...N-Nowaki!"

"Hiro-San..." Nowaki buried his face against Hiroki's soft neck, knowing he had found the spot. He continued to thrust hard and fast; the waves of pleasure were hitting him hard and causing his movements to become somewhat irregular. Nowaki opened his eyes to get a good look at his partner. Hiroki was panting hard, and his face was scrunched in such pleasure; it was beautiful.

Hiroki ran his fingers through Nowaki's hair as his prostate was hit dead on with each of Nowaki's thrusts. He couldn't control the level of his voice anymore as he kept moaning his lover's name while closing his eyes tight.

Hiroki managed to say. "I-I'm close..."

Nowaki had no problem with the volume; the louder the better. He caught the other's words and gave a small smile before kissing the side of Hiroki's lips,

"Go ahead." The tight and hot knot in his stomach was starting to grow, so Nowaki knew he wouldn't be able to last long either.

Hiroki gripped Nowaki harder as he moaned Nowaki's name when he came. He relaxed onto the bed while Nowaki kept thrusting into him. The aftershocks gave him another level of pleasure as he kept groaning.

Nowaki didn't last much long after, and his breath hitched as he came hard inside Hiroki; his entire body shuddering in wave after wave of pleasure. Nowaki slowed down his thrusts as he rid himself of the orgasm, before coming to a stop. He pulled out Hiroki and slumped down on top of the other, his face muffled in the blanket beside Hiroki's head.

Hiroki's heart resumed its normal rhythm as he smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around Nowaki. He buried his nose in Nowaki's hair, closing his eyes, he inhaled Nowaki's scent as he relaxed into the bed. Letting out a sigh, he felt the warmth exuding from Nowaki's body on his cooling skin.

Nowaki returned the hug and turned his head to whisper a soft "I love you" before planting on last kiss on Hiroki's neck, and dozing off. Nowaki drowned out all the sounds of the ship in order to focus on just their heartbeats, and Hiroki's soft breathing.

Hiroki whispered the same sentiment as he started falling asleep. He heard someone running through the hall and he paid no mind. It was none of his business after all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Fixed the mistake of the same paragraph twice so it should be fine now. _

* * *

Chapter 3

The night passed peacefully, the subtle rocking of the ship helping to lull them to sleep. When Nowaki woke up, he was beside Hiroki on the bed. He didn't really want to get up yet, so he just pressed closer and buried his face in Hiroki's hair.

Hiroki moved slightly in his sleep as he slowly woke up to Nowaki moving on top of him. He felt his breath tickling his neck, his body pressing him onto the bed as well as providing him with so much warmth. Not feeling the urge to move, Hiroki just laid there.

He murmured. "What time is it?"

"Morning...I think." Nowaki responded in a tired tone. He opened his eyes just a bit to see his lover's sleepy face. It was really cute.

Hiroki heard some slamming outside in the hall as his eyebrows scrunched up. "What the hell...is going on outside?"

Nowaki jumped at the sounds and he peered back at the closed door.

"I don't know... Maybe a morning activity?" He didn't move from his spot; partly because he was too comfortable, and partly because he was too scared to check.

Hiroki managed to sit up with Nowaki on his chest as he rubbed his eyes. "Whatever, it's not like they are going to come inside."

Out of nowhere, Hiroki jumped when someone started screaming and thought he heard some giggling in the bathroom. He dismissed it from the ringing in his ears and he didn't feel like getting involved in someone's private business. Although, the fact that someone ran down the hall made it even worse.

"Should we go check?" He only asked because he knew Nowaki wasn't eager to get out to check what was going on.

The extra noises just made Nowaki more tense. He let out a small groan at Hiroki's question,

"Fine, but you're going first." Nowaki sat up properly on the bed and took a moment to stretch before finding his clothes and handing Hiroki his.

Hiroki grabbed his towel and his clothes when he said. "Fine but let me take a quick rinse in the bathroom first, Nowaki. " He stood up and went inside of the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Nowaki by himself inside of the room.

Nowaki nodded and went to putting on his boxers, when the sounds resumed. The giggling seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall. Nowaki tried his best to ignore it as he pulled his pants on. Suddenly, the loud banging seemed to go off on the wall right beside Nowaki, causing the male to jump and hide under the blanket in a trembling mess.

Hiroki shivered as the cold water hit his body when he started scrubbing his body. He hurried up cleaning the mess from their activities last night and was careful not to wet his hair. This took him a few minutes, then he turned off the faucet and got out of the shower.

The banging grew louder as Hiroki rolled his eyes, it was probably the teenagers he saw yesterday who were making so much noise. He dried himself quickly and put on his clothes as he opened the door and saw Nowaki hiding under the sheets. Hiroki leaned against the door when he saw the child from yesterday standing right beside their bed.

"Hey kid!" Hiroki bellowed as the girl turned to him with a smile on her face, she didn't look scared at all from the volume of his voice. "How the hell did you get in here? I know we locked the door before we went to sleep yesterday. Go back to your mother, we don't want any problems if you are caught in here."

Nowaki peeked out, not sure what the other was yelling about, and then he saw the girl and immediately screamed before cowering back under the covers, "It's a ghost!" He cries out, sound slightly muffled from under the blanket.

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he stalked to the bed. "There is no way this brat is a-" He reached out to touch the child when his hand fazed through her arm. "Ghost."

His eyes widened when the child smiled before she disappeared right in front of him. He stood there in disbelief as he tried to make sense of what he just saw.

"That girl just disappeared, didn't she?" Nowaki could detect the shock in Hiroki's tone, and it did nothing to ease his worry. Suddenly, he threw the covers off himself, "We're getting off the ship this instant."

Hiroki turned to him when he said. "Nowaki, we are in the middle of the ocean! How the hell are we supposed to leave?"

Nowaki quickly slipped on his shirt and got off the bed, "We-I can swim. Let's go." He didn't give the other time to protest as he was soon dragging Hiroki out of the room and towards the side of the ship.

Hiroki tried pulling Nowaki back toward their room when he said. "I am not going to be eaten by sharks because you decided swimming was the best option! Let's go back to our room and forget about this!"

"What if they come back and possess us? I can't risk that!" Nowaki was already putting one foot on the railing while keeping his grip on Hiroki's arm. All the ruckus resulted in the manager and some staff running over.

"What's going on here?" The man with the shaggy beard asked while staring at them with wide eyes.

Hiroki turned to them as he exclaimed. "Your ridiculous ghost child scared the living shit out of Nowaki." He tried to pull Nowaki back from the railing with no success. "Damn it Nowaki jumping off of the ship is not going to help us at all! At least wait until we make it back to land! Nowaki!"

One of the staff turned to the captain when he said. "You told us we were not going to feature any sort of ghosts in this horror cruise..."

A female staffer's face turned white as she went to the captain. "Okay captain, lay off the jokes and tell the guy this is a joke! We didn't expect this twist and look what happened. This is worse than the woman who hit Kiku with a wine bottle in the last cruise!"

The other passengers looked around to see if they could spot anything out of the ordinary. A portion of them already knew that this was a joke cruise meant to scare people and were expecting all of the creepy things to occur to them on their stay there. The rest of them were actually chattering among themselves about this so called 'ghost child', they had not heard any children on this cruise so far.

Hiroki kept trying to prevent Nowaki from moving any further and barely held on when Nowaki pulled him close to his chest. He hit his chest as he looked back to the staff who were trying so hard to convince Nowaki not to jump into the ocean. Hiroki knew their pleas went to deaf ears since he saw Nowaki getting ready to jump.

It didn't hurt for him to tell him again. "Nowaki! Listen to what they are saying! This is all a joke! That brat was probably a hologram or some shit!"

"Yeah but even the passengers aren't so sure if everything is just fake at this point, which means we're leaving. Thanks for the hospitality!" With that, Nowaki threw himself over the side of the boat with Hiroki in his arms. The staff tried to stop them, but missed and began to panic.

"Shouldn't we get them a life saver or boat?" One of them asked the captain. The captain merely scratched his beard,

"Wait..."

Nowaki wasn't kidding when he said he could swim. After his body made contact with the cold waters, Nowaki pushed himself back up, never letting go of Hiroki all the while. He hauled the older male onto his back and started to swim away from the boat, ignoring all the shouts of protests coming from above.

"You alright, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked while glancing back.

Hiroki glared at him as he moved his wet bangs from his face while holding onto Nowaki. "You...You are a complete moron! Do you realize what you had just done! We could have gotten a ride back to shore and there is no land for miles! You will tire yourself out at this rate! We are never taking another cruise for as long as I live! I don't care if it is free like this one!"

The female staffer heard Hiroki screaming at Nowaki as she sighed. "I'll go get the life raft..." A few other crew members followed after her, already grabbing some towels to give to the overboard duo.

A couple kept their eyes on Nowaki swimming away with Hiroki when they heard a little girl say. "Aw...but I wanted to play with them a while longer that's no fair." They turned and saw the ghost as they screamed, taking in the realization that the man wasn't lying about the ghost child.

The other passengers turned around and saw the girl waving at them as if she did nothing wrong. They all scrambled when she took a step to their direction as she pouted, it only lasted a few seconds when she went chasing after them.

Nowaki opened his mouth, but was cut off by screaming coming from the boat.

"See? I told you there was a ghost. I just saved our lives, ya know?" Nowaki stated as if this was all obvious. He slowed down his strokes when he heard a splashing from nearby, and the crew members calling for him to hold on. At this rate, he was willing to dive under if they tried to bring them back.

"Nowaki the ghost is a child! How the hell can a child hurt us in any shape or form?!" Hiroki looked back and saw a life raft as he let out a sigh. "At least get on the safety boat Nowaki, I am not going to stay in this water all day because you think you can swim all the way back."

"So you _do_ admit that we saw a ghost! And who said I can't swim back?" Nowaki peered back and pouted at the lifeboat before swimming over to it and letting Hiroki get in first. Nowaki then climbed in himself, making sure to keep the weight balanced so the boat doesn't tip over. When he got inside, or more like fell inside, Nowaki grabbed one of the oars and told Hiroki to start paddling.

Hiroki crossed his arms across his chest when he said. "Nowaki, calm down. We are already off of that ship, we are on this life raft and it seems that ghost is connected to that ship. If we don't step foot in it, nothing will happen."

"Really?" Nowaki peered at him, as if he didn't quite believed the other. But he realized that it was only logical, so he stopped paddling and put the oar back into the raft.

"At least we're completely safe now." Nowaki said with a stupid smile on his face.

Hiroki sighed. "Well at least you took me along with you and didn't leave me on the ship with the rest of them."

"Of course I would never leave you!" Nowaki exclaimed while staring at Hiroki like he can't believe the other asked such a thing.

"Even if I did, I'd definitely come back to get you." Nowaki shifted closer and hugged Hiroki by the waist, resting his cheek on the other's damp shoulder.

"You better have." Hiroki rolled his eyes while he looked back at the ship.

It suddenly grew eerily quiet and he didn't see anyone else from his distance coming close to the railing. Out of nowhere, people started jumping off of the ship as the staff tried in vain to stop them from jumping. Hiroki started at them in surprised as he saw some of them swimming to their raft.

Nowaki stared as the people began piling in, and noticed they were pushing the raft down with them.

"H-Hey, you can't all come in here!" Nowaki felt rude when he had to push a male off the raft to keep the entire thing from tipping over.

Hiroki glared at these people as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You people do know that you will tip this thing over if you keep coming on here! Don't you dare get on this thing!" His outburst stopped a couple of them from getting inside of the boat but kept their hands on the edge.

"What do we do Hiro-san? Even I can't carry that many people on my back." Nowaki pouted as he stared at the crowd gathered around them. At this rate, they won't be able to get anywhere.

"You better not even think of doing that with this many people." He grabbed an oar and handed it to Nowaki. "We are paddling back if we have to."

Hiroki turned and saw the cruise ship going to their direction as well as the staff pushing down a rope ladder on the side of the ship. He saw some of the people in the water risking seeing the ghost again by swimming to the ropes but a majority stayed on the small life raft.

Nowaki took the oar from Hiroki and had to ask some of the passengers to move aside in order for him to place the oar properly in the water, and begin paddling. The progress was slow and subtle, but it was there.

Hiroki put the oar on his lap when he told Nowaki. "Nowaki, we should just get on the ship. I'm sure the ghost is harmless."

The young woman on the boat nodded her head. "Now that I think about...she was harmless..."

Hiroki said. "See? Nothing to worry about and you like kids, Nowaki."

"Yeah but I like kids who are alive..." Nowaki shivered at the thought of going back to the ship. He put his oar back down in the raft and tugged at Hiroki's sleeve, "Do we really have to go back there?" He asked with a pout.

Hiroki leaned close and whispered in Nowaki's ear with a slight blush on his cheeks. "You can hold onto me the whole time we are back on the ship, hold my hand, you know anything I usually won't do...if you want."

Nowaki blinked for a moment, then looked to Hiroki with wide eyes, before a large smile broke across his face.

"Hiro-san!" He threw his arms around Hiroki and buried his face in the other's shoulder, completely beaming. He was so lucky to have such a caring boyfriend.

Hiroki's face turned an even darker red as he patted Nowaki's back. Having Nowaki at ease and happy was better than having him afraid that was for sure. He already said he would endure some hand holding and hugs so he couldn't say anything. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to see these people again in his life.

After Hiroki said that, Nowaki never let go of the other even for a minute. The crew members of the ship came to rescue them back up, and when Nowaki was back on the ship, he glanced around hesitantly, pressing closer against Hiroki's back.

Hiroki noticed all of the other people that were on the life raft would stay more than a few feet from him. At least they were not clinging to him like Nowaki, only Nowaki was allowed to do that. Minutes passed and nothing else happened but saw the crew members running around like crazy. Maybe it was to set the course back to Japan since almost everyone was terrified over their wits.

Hiroki patted Nowaki's hand as he muttered to him. "Feeling better?"

Nowaki gave a small smile and nodded. He wasn't scared when Hiroki was beside him.

When he managed to settle down, Nowaki frowned, "I'm sorry I ruined our trip with this whole...Incident."

Hiroki tried not to laugh as he assured Nowaki. "If it wasn't that, something else would've ruined this vacation. Besides, half the ship is scared shirtless so you're not alone."

"Yeah but still..." Nowaki bit his lower lip then shook his head and leaned against Hiroki,

"I'll make up for it when we get back to Japan." He whispered in the other's ear.

Hiroki turned to Nowaki as he muttered to him. "We are just going to have a quiet vacation home if that's all right with you."

Nowaki smiled and nuzzled his face against Hiroki's ear, "Of course it's okay." He was thinking of that anyways. They didn't have any ghosts at home, and they could make a romantic dinner for themselves if they ever wanted to.

Hiroki relaxed in Nowaki's arms as he smiled lightly. The staff came back and talked to them, almost trying to conceal the fact that there was a real ghost on board. A majority of the people were relieved and laughed at them playing a real great joke on them. Hiroki wasn't at all convinced, he knew the ghost kid was real and these people were only covering their asses from being told to get a refund for their misinformation on this so called twist.

Nowaki didn't believe them of course, and only listened half-heartedly before pulling Hiroki away to another part of the ship for some peace and quiet. When they got to the opposite side of the deck, Nowaki leaned against the railing and stared down at the rushing water beneath them in awe. This was the first time he was able to look outside of the ship properly; every other time the fog was blocking everything.

Hiroki felt Nowaki hold onto him even tighter and he didn't fight it. For someone so tall, Nowaki was more of a scaredy cat than he expected. Although, it made him fell like he was being helpful when Nowaki ran to him for comfort and not someone else. He stared right at the sea as he placed his hands on the railing so he wouldn't move to the side.

Nowaki breathed in the fresh ocean air, so glad the fog had cleared. Everything seemed so less scary now that he knew he wasn't the only one who saw them. Nowaki moved behind Hiroki and wrapped his arms around the other warmly, resting his chin on his head.

Hiroki asked Nowaki. "Do you want me to get our things from our room when we dock?"

Nowaki shook his head and tightened his hold around the other,

"We'll go together." He didn't want to be separated from Hiroki at the moment.

Hiroki nodded his head. "Alright, if it helps just hold onto my arm. I can't walk around with you holding onto me from behind."

Nowaki laughed and let go of Hiroki in order to link his arm with his. They went back to their room, ignoring the frantic crew members and passengers on the way there.

Hiroki opened the door as they walked inside and grabbed their things. They managed to pack what they had out by helping each other since Nowaki held onto his arm tightly.

The packing took them a while since Nowaki kept goofing off and distracting his lover from the work. Eventually, they managed to get everything inside the luggage and zipped up.

The sound of the boat horn signaled their arrival, and Nowaki helped carry most of the stuff across the ship as they headed to the exit.

Hiroki walked right beside Nowaki as they hurried down the people were rushing inside of their rooms to gather their things. He rubbed his forehead, this whole trip was just so tiring. When he made it back home, he was going to bathe and then take a long nap to forget all about this.

Nowaki noticed the other's distressing look, and it worried him. "You alright?" Nowaki asked while pressing closer against Hiroki's side.

"I'm just so tired..and I need a real warm bath." Hiroki told him as he hid a teasing smile. "Because a certain someone got me wet with disgusting sea water and I feel gross."

Nowaki faked a gasp and placed a hand on his chest,

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting that I saved our lives?" He knocked the other playfully with his hip as they were walking.

"Oh yes, how can I forget that you saved us from a little girl." Hiroki said as he gently nudged Nowaki's chest with his elbow.

Nowaki laughed in response and linked his arm back with Hiroki's as they headed down the stairs of the boat, and back onto dry land. Many people were still murmuring about the ghost incident, but it didn't seem to bug Nowaki as much anymore.

Hiroki looked back t the ship and saw someone waving at him. The ghost girl smiled big when Hiroki caught and waved faster. Hiroki lifted his arm and waved back without a problem on his end, the kid didn't scare him so it would be rude of him to be impolite.

Nowaki noticed Hiroki waving, and he glanced back just in time to see the little girl disappear. His eyes widened, and he looked to Hiroki, "She's not going to follow us back, is she?"

Hiroki told him. "I don't think so, it seems she's connected to that vessel for some reason so she won't come bother us."

Nowaki was surprised by the other's knowledge of this. Hiroki must read a lot of supernatural books...

"Remind me not to ask you for book suggestions, ever." He shivered; this event was going to stay with him for a long time. Nowaki probably wouldn't even be able to look at kids the same way in that time.

Hiroki laughed as he patted Nowaki on the back. "I'm going to have to hide the books on the supernatural from you then."

"So you do have them!" Nowaki pouted and leaned against Hiroki as they walked, "I thought you told me ghosts weren't real? You liar."

"I only have them because I got curious about them and they have some interesting facts." Hiroki held Nowaki's hand when he said. "Well I didn't think I would even see one in the first place, ghosts just don't show up in front of you every single day. And I know you get scared about horror type things so I didn't want you to be nervous about it."

Nowaki pouted at this, "Which means you still lied to me." Even though he never really believed the theory of ghosts being non existent. "I'll have to punish you for that when we get home." Nowaki said while nuzzling his face against the softness of Hiroki's hair. As usual, his speech was dripping with innuendos.

"I did not lie, I held things from you, there's a difference." Hiroki said as he poked Nowaki's chest. "If by punish you mean giving me a massage after my bath, then thank you for offering."

"That doesn't even count as a punishment." Nowaki retorted, but smiled and nodded.

"Fine. I owe you one after all." Hiroki had dealt with the bad service on the ship, as well as his trip under the sea, so it would only be fair.

Hiroki nodded his head. "Good, bring out the nice massage oil too when we get home."

"Anything else, your highness?" Nowaki asked in a joking matter as he intertwined their fingers.

Hiroki jokingly said. "Alright then, how about you in an apron while giving me the massage."

Nowaki looked shocked for a moment, but relaxed when he realized it was a joke. Hiroki really liked to play him like this, huh?

"Hiro-saaannn..." Nowaki whined the entire way back that day.

THE END.


End file.
